So this is fear 3 NaLu 3
by lolkittty
Summary: Ever since Lisanna came back from the 'dead' Lucy has felt left out. But then she is attacked, when she doesn't have her celestial keys and Loke is drunk at a party un able to save her. Even worse she is starting to get creepy letters warning her to get out of Fairy Tail "or else" What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hai! This is my first fanfiction and it will probably suck I hope it doesn't suck too horribly! **

**Natsu Point Of View:**

Everyone has been so happy since Lisanna came back. So far we've had three parties. Everyone got drunk, well except some of the girls like Lucy and Levy. Lucy's getting to know Lisanna better and they've started hanging out together a lot, except Lucy didn't always look happy when she was in the guild. I looked across the room and see a shirtless Gray trying to wake up a drunken Juvia. Happy is hanging with Carla eyeing a fish but restraining. I see Lisanna writing a letter. I wonder who it's for. I casually walk over. "Who are you writing that letter for? Lisaaaaaaanna?" I draw out the 'a' in interest.

She quickly covers the letter in embarrassment, like she was ashamed that I had caught her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I replied to her ashamed face.

She immediately opened up, "It's for my friend in Edolas. I know they won't get it and that the people there are also here, but they have different personalities. I mean every time I approach Lucy I expect her to be all rough and tough but she ends up being so sweet! I guess I'm still getting used to being back," she looked down to the letter at that last part.

"Hey," I scolded her, she looked up, "You are our friend, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Because we're a family. Even the people you don't know that well. We will all help you through this," my speech seemed to perk her up.

"Thanks Natsu, I know I can always count on you to make me happy! You and Lucy, although I think something is wrong. I'm going to talk her, you don't have to. It's girl stuff," that last part she said with fake sass making me laugh. And behind me I saw a flash of blonde hair and heard the door close

**Lucy P.O.V:**

So there I was, walking down the street feeling anything BUT safe. I had left my celestial keys at home. I know Loke can bring himself to the human world without me, but right now he is lying down, passed out, drunk. How did I know this? He was in front of the door so when I left I literally had to push him out of the way. Natsu would probably have laughed at my five minute struggle and have helped me, but he didn't and because of that it took me a total of ten minutes to move him out of the way. Due to the fact that he was holding the door handle as if it was a new he'd gotten and he was a five year old boy.

` After that I had successfully open the door and walked outside. I subconsciously reached to the side of my belt when I noticed the hooded man behind me. I started walking faster and he started walking faster, I turned into a corner and he followed. Much to my dismay, that corner was a dead end. I scolded myself. I've been here for almost a year. I should've known this was an alleyway. I turned around and he was closer, "Look I don't want any trouble, I'm a celestial wizard. Don't come any closer. I'm armed and dangerous. My spirits would transfer through the gate with their own power to save me."

He kept on walking not even flinching or slowing down. He was starting to scare me. An idea popped in my head. "Okay, Gray, you can quit the act. You've scared me enough. You can go back to the guild now," no response, "Okay, are you drunk? OH! Is it you Natsu? Very funny. If this is your way of trying to cheer me up then hahaha. I didn't realize you knew I was feeling left out." The cloaked man stopped, as if he was thinking. Then he kept walking.

He slowly pulled his arm back and his other arm forward as if posing. Then with the speed of lightening he brought it forward. The pain was terrible, my face contorted in pain and I let out a screech. Hoping Natsu was around I screamed out his name, then Gray's, than Erza's, a different name for each time the attacker punched me. By now I was on my side. They brought their foot back and kicked me, I scream as loud as I could, "NAAAATSSSSUUUUU!" The kick hurt even more as if there were tiny spikes on the shoe, not sharp enough to draw blood but it still hurt more. Again I scream his name, and again the attacker kicks me. One more kick and everything goes black. I hear a voice, no, two voices as if they were discussing something, and the footsteps slowly get farther. The voices come closer. I groan in pain and then I hear running. It's Natsu. I know it is.

The man picks me up and carries me inside a house. My house? I'm not sure. I hear a voice. It sounds like my mom's. That means this isn't Natsu. Just some random person. I slowly open my eyes and see a burly man and a pregnant woman getting gauze and wrapping. "Who are you," I let out in a whisper causing me to screech in pain.

The woman puts a cold towel on my head calming me and the door barges open. The woman turns around as fast as she can. The burly man is nowhere in sight, probably up stair. I see a panting Natsu in the doorway. Sweat dripping down his forehead. I want to great him. Happy that he came, that he still cares. But all I can do is smile weakly as he looks at me with bewilderment and hurt in his eyes, but before everything went black I heard myself whisper something, "You came," and somehow I put so much emotion into the one word that he started crying. Then he faded away into the darkness, along with my smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

I see a panting Natsu in the doorway. Sweat dripping down his forehead. I want to great him. Happy that he came, that he still cares. But all I can do is smile weakly as he looks at me with bewilderment and hurt in his eyes, but before everything went black I heard myself whisper something, "You came," and somehow I put so much emotion into the one word that he started crying. Then he faded away into the darkness, along with my smile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! **

**Natsu P.O.V:**

That night, when Lucy had screamed my name, I experienced true fear. Had I hurt her feelings somehow, had I hurt, her? Then I heard her scream other names. I started running, my ears and my nose guiding me. I turned into an alley way and the screams were closer. I had heard what sounded like a brawl, with only one person fighting, then, footsteps walking away. The screams stopped. I heard a voice. A woman and a man, they had seen her on the ground. Someone, I'm guessing the man, picked her up. Just to think, on the other side of this wall, Lucy was in pain. Dammit! I punched the wall. I had to go all the way around the city to get to the other side.

Finally, I got to a building which supposedly held Lucy captive. I pushed the door open as fast as I could and there was a pregnant woman tending to her wounds. I looked at Lucy, she slowly opened her big brown eyes and she barely whispered it but I could hear it, "You came," then her body went limp as if it took all her energy to say those two measly words. I cried, something I had not done since I saw Lisanna in Edolas.

**Lucy P.O.V:**

When I opened my eyes, I was in my room. How I got there? Who knows? I sat up instantly. The pain was gone. Maybe Wendy healed them. She must be tired; I had a lot of wounds. Natsu was pacing the room. He went side to side, side to side. Even though the pain was gone, I could still remember it. Natsu was completely ignoring me. So I got up and went to the restroom to take a shower. I turned on the faucet to hot and started to strip. When I look at my stomach I realize that there are bruises and marks. Actually, they are all over my body. I poke on and feel no pain at all. I step inside the shower, the water is practically BOILING. Oh well, I'll just turn it down to cold and up again, as she did that she heard the window open and she guessed that either Natsu left, or Happy came in.

*Timeskip, five minutes after the shower.*

I walk out, to find my room empty. Surprisingly, I was sad that no one was in my room, it made me feel lonely. I grabbed my belt, my keys, and my whip. I open my door, ready to walk outside, when something flitters down to my feet, a letter. I bend down to pick it up. And sure enough, there's my name on the front with beautiful golden spiral writing. The letter was closed with a red wax seal and an emblem with a crown on top of a cloud. I peeled the wax off and pulled out the letter. The writing was neat and in black penmanship. It wrote,

"**Dear Lucy, **

**This is a threat. You need to leave. I don't like how you are always getting in my way. You may have noticed, or you may have not, but either way, I am slowly taking everything you love. If you don't leave Team Natsu, and more importantly, Fairy Tail, there will be dire consequences. Starting with your health and well being.**

**Your Friend, _.**

I gasped at the last line. My friend? None of my friends would've done this. Maybe they were just joking, maybe it's my enemy. I picked up the letter and ran as fast as I could towards Fairy Tail. I went up to masters room, and knocked. It was at that moment, I realized, I wasn't wearing shoes. I knocked again, no answer. "Master? It's me, Lucy. Are you in there?" I put my ear up against the door, no answer. I slowly open the door. And there he was, napping on the desk. I gently shoved hum so he would wake up. He slowly opened his eyes as if he were an old cat.

**Master's P.O.V:**

I opened my eyes and standing over me, was Lucy. She was a good mage who hung out with troublesome friends. "Lucy? Why are you here? What's wrong? Did Natsu do something?"

She looked at me, then she handed me a letter. As soon as I set my eyes on it, it disappeared. Her eyes opened wide, like a Doe's. And slowly, she walked away. "Wait," she turned to look at me, sadness in her eyes, "What did it say?" I asked questionably.

She put on a smile, "Oh nothing," she said in her usually cheery voice.

*Timeskip 8 days later*

**Lucy P.O.V:**

So far I have gotten 16 of those letters. 4 days ago, Natsu kicked me out of Team Natsu. He didn't even give me a reason. Today is the day I am going to quit Fairy Tail, because the last letter I got was threatening my father and all the maids. I walked up to Masters room and told him the news, I told him everything that has been going on, especially the letters. He was sad, but he still let me go tellingD me that I'll always be welcome. I said my goodbyes, shed some tears, gave some hugs and then I left.

**Natsu P.O.V:**

I feel terrible about kicking Lucy off the team. Especially since Lisanna is even weaker than her. But I didn't kick her off because she wasn't strong, I kicked her off because she kept on looking at Lisanna as if Lisanna had hurt Lucy somehow. The thought crossed my mind that Lisanna had done it, but Lisanna has no reason to do that to Lucy.

I walked into the guild hoping to be feeling everyone's happiness in the glum mood I was in. But instead, I just felt even sadder. I went up to Mira, "What's up with everyone's mood? It's sooooo gloomy in here," I said with a smile tilting my head back to listen.

She looked at me, the sadness in her eyes was greater than ever before, well except when Lisanna died. "Lucy left," My eyes widened.

I ran out of the guild hall in a hurry stopping for no one. I ran into her house expecting to see her packing, but when I got there everything was empty. There were no pink sheets on the bed, no novel in progress on the table. I opened the door and a note felt out. The envelope had Lucy's name on it. It was written in gold curvy writing. Damn she still has mail. I should deliver this to her, quickly coming up with an excuse to go after her. I sighed, knowing that already, she is probably LONG gone. So I quickly peeled off the wax and opened it. I pulled out the letter and started to read aloud;

"**Dear Lucy,**

**How did you like those last sixteen letters? Happy? Ok now let's get to the point. If you don't leave Fairy Tail, I'm going to hurt your friends, starting with Natsu. Oh! Even worse I'm going to lie to them, saying that you punched me. Everyone will hate you! Poor little Lisanna they thought. She didn't do anything! Especially that Natsu, he will be furious! Isn't it great how I ruined your life! Natsu will be all mine! YOU CAN NOT HAVE HIM!**

**Your friend, _"**

I was angered! Sad that Lisanna would do such a thing. But mostly angry. Angry that anyone would even try to hurt Lucy! I was going to make her pay! She sunk so low to the level of black mail. When I set it down it disappeared. Oh well, I remember everything. And first I was going to tell Master.


End file.
